No Regrets, But No Repeats
by AJGranger13
Summary: Just made the St. Patrick's Day deadline! Harry and Draco decide to have a little fun on this special holiday. Rated for content and extreme Drarry. If you don't like said pairing, then don't read!


**A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! This is just a one-shot written for a friend. After "If You Can't Stand The Heat", I agreed to write a Drarry, her absolute favorite form of lemon (and one of mine). I hope you enjoy! ;)**

Bass-heavy music blasted throughout the Great Hall. Seamus Finnigan had decided to throw a St. Patrick's Day party to celebrate with those who came back to Hogwarts to finish their final year, and to remember those who weren't able to. Much to the Gryffindor's disappointment, however, the Slytherins had to be invited. Professor McGonagall wouldn't have given them permission to throw the party otherwise. Seamus figured he would ask Draco, and he secretly hoped for the offer to be declined. However, the blonde gave his usual smirk and said, "Just because you don't like the idea of us being there, we graciously accept."

Seamus' shoulders slumped slightly. "The Battle of Hogwarts didn't change a thing, did it?"

Draco nodded and turned to leave. "That is the only thing we will ever agree on."

When the Slytherins entered the Great Hall the fact that they weren't wanted became perfectly clear. Despite the fact that it was St. Patrick's Day, there were hardly any green decorations in sight. Cherubs were flying overhead and throwing out handfuls of shamrock confetti, but that was it. Banners that had been hanging in the Room of Requirement the year before had been brought in. Red, yellow, and blue crepe paper had been twisted together and circled all four house tables. They had been pushed closer together to make room for a D.J. and dance floor. One table was cleared for socializing while the other three had an array of food and drinks. Firewhisky, Butterbeer, Chocolate Frogs, and Every Flavor Beans were among the favorites.

The staff table was extravagent. Two ornate frames sat on top, containing pictures of Fred Weasley and Cedric Diggory. Sparkling gold letters hovered over them, saying, "To those who died in the fight against Voldemort". The surface of the table had been painted gold to match the letters and frames.

Draco scanned the room for Seamus. He found him downing a glass of Firewhisky with a small grimace. Taking long graceful strides, Draco walked toward him. The Gryffindor nearly jumped out of his skin when the Slytherin Ice Prince pinched the top of his arm.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! What was that for?"

Draco simply shrugged. "I'm just curious as to why a St. Patrick's Day party has very minimal green decorations."

The coolness of his tone completely threw Seamus off. "I...well...I didn't..."

"No need to be so nervous, Finnigan. It was just a question." After no reply, Draco continued. "This is just my way of letting you know I will be changing the surroundings a bit." With a flick of his wand the color of the house tables shifted from mahogany brown to forest green. He glanced back at Seamus who nodded.

"Fair enough, Malfoy." The quiver he had in his voice before was gone. Now he was annoyed more than anything. "Anything else?"

Draco held up a finger. "Yes, actually." He pointed his raised hand at the staff table. "I can understand why Weasley's face is up there, but why is Diggory's? He died long before the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Well, _Cedric_..." Seamus paused to show his dislike for Draco's continuous use of last names, despite the fact he had done the same thing just two minutes ago. "...died as You-Know-Who came back to power."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose you win, but only on a technicality. And when will people grow a pair and just say Voldemort?"

Seamus flinched at the sound of the name. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Not really. So far we've managed to have a civilized conversation."

"So, things _have_ changed...?"

"Again, not really. I still hate you, and you still hate me. But that doesn't mean we can't act like civilized adults."

Seamus looked deep in thought. "So..."

"It's really not that hard to figure out, Finnigan."

Seamus shook his head. "I guess I'm confused."

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "That would be the Firewhisky settling in. You should take it easy next time." The blonde left Seamus to his thoughts to find Blaise. He was next to one of the food tables, trying to choose between devil's food cake and a red velvet cupcake. He decided on taking both. Draco smiled and shook his head. He walked over and lazily draped an arm over his best friend's shoulders. "I swear, sometimes you are no better than Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "You try picking between the two! It's a difficult decision!" Draco chuckled and reached for one of the cupcakes. "And besides," Blaise continued. "I can keep the extra weight off. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb had some problems with that, along with other things."

Draco took his arm off of Blaise to unwrap his own dessert. "Fair point, my friend," he said before biting into the lightly iced cupcake. "Hmmm. Good choice, Blaise."

His friend nodded as he prepared to start on the devil's food cake. "Not my mother's, but it'll do."

Draco wiped the crumbs off his hands before placing them on his hips. "Yes, she was bloody brilliant when it came to baking." He sighed. "I think I'll wash that down with some Firewhisky. How about you, Blaise?"

He shoved what was left of the cake in his mouth. "Sounds good to me," he replied after swallowing. "Nice touch with the tables, by the way."

Draco chuckled as the headed toward the drinks. "Oh, I'm far from finished." With one last swish of his wand, everything besides the staff table decorations changed to either green or silver. Students from the other houses gasped as their surroundings changed. Eventually they all turned to glare at Draco, who was finding it rather difficult to wipe the smirk off his face. After a minute they just scowled and went back to what they were doing.

Harry and Ron were at the drinks when Blaise and Draco arrived. The black-haired man's heart skipped a beat. Sometime, around fifth or sixth year, he had grown rather fond of the blonde. He hadn't told anybody this fact, and he wished for it to remain a secret. These feelings are why he saved Draco in the burning Room of Requirement. He didn't want the one he felt he loved to turn to ashes. Harry chugged at least three glasses of Firewhisky as he watched the blonde grab one for himself. Harry's throat burned, which he hoped would keep him from talking and making a fool of himself.

Draco gulped his own drink before looking at the two friends. "How's it going, Weasel?"

Ron placed his glass on the table and folded his arms. "Not bad, Ferret." Ron gave a smirk of satisfaction as Draco narrowed his eyes.

Harry's wish was denied as he spoke to defend Draco. "Come on, Ron. That was nearly four years ago. Why not let it drop?"

This sudden act of kindness surprised Draco and beffudled his brain. _Why the hell would Potter step up to my defense? Unless..._He instantly chased the thought away. _No, he couldn't. Or could he?_ The more Draco pondered that fact, the more it became clear. But he didn't want to believe it.

The party ended on a good note. No fights had broken out, and nothing had been broken to the point of no repair. A few glasses had been smashed in a drinking competition; but nothing too serious. The only real problem was the amount of alcohol consumed. Many students were draped over their companion's shoulders or using the wall for support. Harry was among those unable to hold his liquor. Ron was no better, and they had been separtated on the way out of the Great Hall. Harry headed toward the dungeons while Ron went to Gryffindor Tower. Harry had a plan to tell Draco how he felt; alcohol being a great factor in this decision.

Draco was one who could hold his liquor. He speech wasn't slurred and he could walk a straight line with no complications. His decision making, however, took a hit. He new perfectly well what he was doing, he just didn't have a rational explanation for doing it. He was about to enter his private room when he heard staggered footsteps echoing down the stone hallway. His eyes widened as Harry made his way around the corner. "Bloody hell, Potter! What are you doing here?"

Harry didn't answer until he was five feet away from Draco. His hair was a mess and his eyes were slightly glazed over. Though his speech was not slurred, it was clear to Draco that he was incredibly drunk. He smirked on the inside. _This could be fun._

"I have to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to say for a while."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry looked down at the floor and placed his hands in his pockets. "Uh, Draco, for quite some time, I have...uh...sort of...had a crush on you." The last few words came out in a rush, but Draco understood them completely.

"Well, I'm flattered, Potter. And I never thought I would ever say that to you."

Harry looked up, his face beat red. "Really? You're not, you know, pissed?"

Draco smiled and slowly walked towards the black-haired man. "And why would I feel that way?"

Harry backed up to the wall, exactly where Draco wanted him. "Well...I..."

Draco place his hands on the wall, trapping Harry underneath him. "This gives us the perfect opportunity to..._experiment..._" He felt Harry shiver as he touched his jawline.

"Experiment? You mean...?"

Draco gace a low chuckle and grasped Harry's face in his hands. "I think you know exactly what I mean." He firmly pressed his lips against Harry's and forced them apart. He touched the roof of the Gryffindor's mouth with his tongue, making him moan. His widened eyes closed as Draco gripped his hips.

I wasn't long before they made it to Draco's room. Harry's hands were tangled in blonde hair; his breath coming out in gasps. They walked to Draco's king-sized bed with green satin blankets and sheets completely entwined with one another. They fell onto the bed with Draco on top of Harry. The blonde separtated his lips from Harry's and starting hissing in a language he knew the Golden Boy would understand. "_How do you want it?"_

The Gryffindor raised his eyebrows in surprise. _"I don't care. Just make me scream," _he replied back in Parsletongue; the language the blonde had used.

Draco smirked and stood up straight; using a spell to make their clothes vanish. "Let's cut to the chase, then." Another spell was used to make chains appear and the foot and head of the bed. "We are going to do this my way."

Harry stretched out his arms and legs, letting Draco trap them in the metal cuffs. The blonde hovered over him while he squirmed, his penis starting to harden and rise. Draco placed a silencing charm around them to heighten the suspense. Harry didn't approve. He groaned as Draco slowly traced a finger along the raven-haired man's love lines. His wrists were already starting to pull against the retsraints; beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. Just the sight of Draco's perfect naked body was enough to make him want to come. He was anxious for the blonde to continue. His member throbbed harder as Draco pressed on top of Harry. His tongue flitted over Harry's erect nipples. His hand moved down to his own member, rubbing it against Harry's thigh. His lips traveld down Harry's chest to his abdomen. He sat up to grab the restrained man's penis. Harry's hips thrusted as Draco gave a slight squeeze. The blonde wiped the precum off the head with a thumb and continued to circle the slit. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. If he was forced to wait any longer, he would explode. Draco's fingers moved to under the foreskin of Harry's penis.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh..." Harry moaned; his hands forming into fists. His eyes closed when Draco took him into his mouth, sucking with tremendous force. "God dammit...Draco...". His voice rose as he neared his climax. His breathing became heavy. Draco's hand moved to tickle the underside of Harry's testicles, making Harry whimper in excitement. "Oh my god...shit...Draco! Fuuuuuuck!" he hollared has he came into Draco's mouth. He licked Harry's member clean, then undid the ankle restraints. Harry was slightly disappointed. "Finished already?"

Draco smirked. "Nope. It's time for you to turn over."

Harry obeyed without a single word. His wrists were red where the cuffs had been. He flinched when Draco slapped the cuffs back on. He moved to Harry's round ass, spreading the cheeks apart to expose his anus. He trace the entrance with his finger. "We need to open you up, Potter. I don't think my dick could fit in that tiny asshole of yours." He said condesendingly. He inserted a finger inside, making sure to hit Harry's prostate. He felt the raven-haired man's thigh muscles tighten as he moaned in ectstasy. Draco inserted a second finger to scissor Harry's opening. "Hmm...Draco...You're killing me..." he groaned as he tilted his head back. Draco smirked and hit Harry's prostate again, making him gasp loudly. "Fuck me...come on Draco...I want you inside me!"

Draco stopped instantly. "Oh, no." He slapped Harry's ass, leaving a pink hand print. "We play by my rules, remember?" He smiled wickedly as Harry whimpered in agreement. Draco circled Harry's anus with his tongue; teasing him even more. He was caressing his shaft at the same time. He had to admit, Harry looked very inviting. He was untouched. Draco was his first, and he highly approved of that thought. He tightened his grip on his member and then hovered over Harry. The chains rattled as Harry lost his patience.

"Fuck me, Draco!" and that was all he needed. He inserted his penis into Harry, gasping as Harry's walls squeeze around him. He settled there for a second to let Harry's body get used to this new experience. He didn't wait too long before he started to slowly slide in and out. Now they were moaning together; Harry's baritone harmonizing with Draco's tenor. The raven-haired man wished so badly to touch himself, but the chains kept him from doing so. This only hightened the excitment as Draco started to slam harder into Harry. Sweat dripped down Draco's face as he increased his speed. He watched the restraints press into Harry's wrists and ankles. They weren't bleeding, but they would have had Draco taken any longer.

"Fuck, Harry!" He slammed into him one more time. They screamed in unison as they both released their own loads. After he caught his breath Draco slowly slid out of Harry and made the chains disappear. He cleaned up the cum with a simple spell and laid down next to Harry, who had flipped onto his back again. Green eyes met with stone grey. "That was fucking amazing, Harry."

"Damn right, it was." Harry yawned, mental and physical exhaustion overtaking him. Draco draped the blankets over the both of them. They fell asleep side by side.

Harry awoke the next morning not knowing where in the world he was. HIs head was throbbing and his blankets felt unusually smoothed. When he opened his eyes he was even more confused. The stone walls only looked slightly familar. The room was fairly tidy, and covered in green. Then it hit him. All of the memories from the night before came flooding back. He had had sex with Draco. He lightly touched his wrists, which still hurt from the metal cuffs they were in. His feet kicked something soft at the end of the bed: neatly folded clothes. They were his. He smiled. _Maybe that's a sign. Maybe he cares too._ This thought stayed with Harry as he dressed himself and walked out of the room. He wanted to speak to Draco. He wanted to know how he felt.

Harry grabbed his head as he neared the Great Hall. The voices within the room seemed to be shouting at him. This definitely wasn't his first hangover, but it was one of his worst. To his relief, he didn't need to go inside because Draco found him first. He was standing against the wall with a vial in his hand. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look pissed. Harry approached him slowly. "Draco..."

Draco interrupted. "No, Harry. Me first." He handed him the vial. It contained a clear purple liquid. "Drink this. It'll take care of most of your hangover."

"Thanks." Harry downed it as if taking shots. He felt better almost immediately. "Thanks..."

"Harry, listen," Draco sighed. "I don't regret anything that happened last night." A light formed in Harry's emerald green eyes, but Draco held up a hand. "But I don't want to continue anything that happened last night." The light turned to hurt, and Draco felt terrible. "I know how you feel, and I felt the same way. I acted on my feelings, as did you. It wasn't rational thinking, Harry."

"But, the clothes..."

"I was just trying to be nice. Plus, you wouldn't have been able to remind them. I made them vanish, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder before walking into the Great Hall. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Harry was left in the hallway, his mind a complete jigsaw puzzle. He felt hurt, happy, and angry all at the same time. But that didn't change his feelings toward the Slytherin Ice Prince.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one ;)**


End file.
